


Support

by DealingDearie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki keep their relationship a secret up until the moment a certain god walks in on a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

It was a scandalous relationship that had been going on for years-both were at least aware of that crucial piece of information. If they were discovered, reputations would be ruined, the court would be alive with rumors, and dirty looks would be thrown their way (implying that there weren’t already enough being tossed at the two).

Sif was already the center of countless envious thoughts-that she knew. Being a woman who was always welcomed in the crown prince’s presence was a position coveted by many, if not all, of the women in Asgard, and it made the warrior maiden uncomfortable beyond words.

Loki, on the other hand, was the most disliked person in the realm, and she found it quite ironic that he, too, risked much by continuing to see her. If word got out that the young royal was courting the Lady Sif, a woman long thought to be reserved for Thor and Thor only, the citizens would be gossiping for days about how the house of Odin was corrupt with betrayal and affairs.

But still.

Neither could ignore the slow, hypnotizing warmth that spread through their bodies when the other gazed at them. Neither could turn from each other when soft, tender fingers were wrapped carefully around their wrist, or when eager, impatient lips met their own. It was simply undeniable, and they’d given up on trying to refuse so long ago that the idea, now distant and muddled with time, was laughable.

And so, Loki was content to be secretive, perfectly fine with stifling laughter in shadowed corridors and slipping in through her bedroom door at late hours, completely happy to capture her lips in silence as they stood within each other’s arms just before being announced at a celebratory feast, hidden behind the drapes.

It was a tiring, trying process, and yet it was so intensely rewarding. Sif could count on her fingers all of the times they’d almost been caught, and could still trace the excitement that had coursed through her veins, empty of it now but carrying the ghostly sensation. She could remember his excited, animated laughter, laced with nervousness but unburdened when the light of it reached his green, searching eyes, grinning devilishly as he pulled her to him for another slow, lingering kiss.

It was that exact kind of way now, with him pressed close to her against his bedroom wall, his cold, exploring hands skimming across skin that was gilded by the orange, dying rays of sunlight cast from the open window, the dark strands of her hair tumbling down her shoulders and tickling his face when he loosened her ponytail.

Grey eyes reflecting the light all around them, they tracked his every movement, followed the deliberate snaking of his hand up her cotton undershirt so that his palm could flatten against the sensitive skin of her waist, curious fingers counting her ribs as her breath hitched in her throat. Her vision was lost when he dipped his head low to press tender, heated lips to hers, and she felt her heart pound rapidly to match the racing pulse in his wrist, felt on her skin like fluttering touches, and with his other hand he cupped her face, fingertips moving down to trace her jawbone as he pressed her closer to the wall.

Footfalls sounded, heavy and fast and all too quickly approaching, and then the door was swinging open, and for all of Loki’s agility, he couldn’t turn away in time, and Thor came running through the doorway, mouth opened to say something as he smiled, and his eyes fell upon the two, tangled up in each other’s arms as they struggled to part.

He stopped dead in the shadows cast from the hall’s candlelight, and stared at his friends with narrowed, bright eyes. Loki swallowed thickly and finally managed to pull away from Sif, who panted against the wall with shuddering, fearful breaths, eyes wide and surprised and filled with dread.

“It’s not…” Loki trailed off, hands placed before him in a calming gesture, and for the first time, Sif watched as the trickster’s words failed him, and his silver tongue did indeed turn to lead before their very eyes, his dark hair tousled as he frowned sadly, as if he was looking out from a precipice that he was sure to fall off of.

But Thor only stared quietly, a slow, knowing grin forming on his face, his eyes bright with amusement as he began to laugh-deep, loud chuckles that had Loki raising a brow as Sif pushed herself off of the wall, confused and wary. Thor shook his head and wiped what looked to be tears from his eyes, taking a step toward Loki as Loki simultaneously took a step back, and Thor’s laughter only deepened.

“Don’t fret, brother!” Thor comforted through his laughter, and he moved to put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, smiling.

At the looks he was receiving, his smile widened, and he clapped Loki on the shoulder, reminding them all of the brotherly gesture he’d done hundreds of times before.

“It’s alright, Loki. It’s fine.” Loki turned to give Sif a sideways glance, questioning and incredulous, and turned back to level Thor with the same stare. Thor tilted his head, and resisted the recurring urge to laugh more.

“Did you think it was a secret?” Loki narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

“But..”

“I’ve suspected the two of you for some time; I just never could catch the right moment,” he murmured amusedly, and looked to Sif with a satisfied grin, “so when Fandral told me Sif wasn’t practicing in the sparring yard, I thought it was quite odd.”

His gaze darted to his brother, and he couldn’t keep himself from laughing again.

“I rushed over here in the hopes that my suspicions would be confirmed.” He gestured to them with his arms sweeping outward merrily.

“And here you are!”

Sif sidled over to where Loki was standing and put an absent, seeking hand on his arm, staring at Thor with worry bright in her eyes.

“But if people discover…”

“Nonsense,” Thor interrupted confidently, shaking his head, “I won’t tell a soul, and I doubt anyone else has figured it out yet.”

Loki sighed heavily, and Thor watched as his other hand reached out, seemingly of pure instinct, to rest gently upon Sif’s own, which was curled about his arm in concern.

“Yet,” Loki grumbled ominously, but Thor didn’t let the word bother him, so aware was he of the couple before him, and the amused expression on his face finally collapsed into a proud, approving smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
